New Car
by Chibimax
Summary: When Bumblebee is taken away from Sam by the goverment, Sam has to chose a new car. Set after the first movie. One Shot


New Car

Sam sighed as he looked at the pictures. It has been a week since they took Bumblebee away from him. After the war in Mission City was ended, Bumblebee had requested if he was allowed to stay with Sam.

To Sam's happiness, Optimus had said yes. Sam, Bumblebee and Mikaela have spent the whole summer together. From doing joyrides together to going to a drive in. In those months, Sam and Bumblebee became best friends. The two had great times together, until last month.

Lennox had called and told Sam some bad news. The government wanted have Bumblebee to the Autobot's base. When Sam had asked why, Lennox had told him it was something about Sam not owning Bumblebee anymore, because he's government property.

Sam was pissed when he heard it and begged Lennox to stop them from taking his best friend. Lennox had told Sam he did everything he could to prevent this, but he couldn't.

A week ago, some cars from the government came and picked up Bumblebee. Sam's mom stood ready with her bat, as the cars they came in, remind her allot of those cars of Sector 7.

Sam wanted to say goodbye to Bumblebee, but he didn't got the chance as the government guys held Sam and his parents back and forced Bumblebee to transform and drive on a tow truck.

After this all had happened, Sam just couldn't stop thinking about it. He tried to make contact with Bumblebee, but every time, he tried, there was person blocking his way. What is bothering Sam the most, is that this all happened just before his birthday.

Sam sighed as he looked at a picture where he and Bumblebee were laughing. Sam remembered the day. It was the day when he and Bumblebee played a prank on Sam's dad.

Sam kept staring at the picture, not hearing his dad coming into his room. "Come on, kiddo." Ron said as he slapped Sam's shoulder. "Let's go."

Sam sighed. "Dad, I've told you, I don't want a new car!"

"Sam, it was just a car…"

"Bumblebee wasn't just a car, dad! He's my best friend!" said Sam frustrated as he sat up.

Ron sighed as he looked at his son. "I know, Sam. But you know what this Lennox guy had said, the government wanted him back. Now come on, let's go and look for a new car. I'm not going to let you borrow my car every time you want it."

Sam watched his dad leave the room, before standing up and go after his dad.

oOoOo

Sam sighed as he walked behind his dad on a car park place. Ron had took Sam to a Chevrolet garage to let Sam pick a new car. Even when there were some nice cars, Sam just said no to them all. "What about this one?"

Sam looked up as his dad stood next to a Camaro. Sam looked at the Camaro. It was a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. Sam sighed and shook his head. "Sam, please." Begged Ron as Sam started to walk away. "I know this car does remind you of your first one, but please. Just try this one. Otherwise I don't know what to give you on your birthday tomorrow."

Sam stopped walking and sighed. He turned around and looked at his dad. Ron looked with begging eyes to his son. Sam rolled his eyes and walked to the car. The door of the Camaro was unlocked and Sam went sitting in it.

As Sam sat in the driver seat, he couldn't help it, but noticed how good he sat. It was just like in Bumblebee. Sam grabbed the wheel and for some reason, he had the same feeling as he had when he was sitting in Bumblebee for the first time.

Suddenly something had caught Sam's eyes. There was a black sticker in the middle of the car's wheel. As much Sam wanted to pull off the sticker, Sam didn't do it.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Ron as he looked at his son.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, this one is a good one."

Ron smiled. "Great! I'll let the salesman know."

Sam smiled and watched his dad walk away from the car. Sam got out of the car and slammed the door close. Sam walked around the car letting his fingers run over the car. 'It's a nice car, it really reminds me of 'Bee. And for some reason, it feels like it's 'Bee. But one thing is for sure, this car doesn't replace Bumblebee.' Thought Sam.

oOoOoOo

The next day, Sam yawed as he came sleepy downstairs. "Happy birthday, Sammy!" beamed Judy as she saw her son coming downstairs. She grabbed Sam and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Thanks." Mumbled Sam sleepy.

Judy smiled happy and gave Sam his breakfast. "Where's dad?" asked Sam with his mouth full as he noticed Ron wasn't around.

"Eat your mouth empty before talking, young man! And you're dad is getting your birthday present."

"Oh."

"Sammy, do you mind going with me to the mall? I need to get some groceries for our guests."

"Guests? Who's coming then? I'd thought uncle Ben came tomorrow."

"Yes, he is, but these guests are special."

Sam looked confused at his mom, but didn't ask any questions.

oOoOoOo

A few hours later, Sam and Judy came back from the mall. Sam helped his mom with preparing the food for the unknown guests, until Mikaela came.

"Hey, beautiful." Sam said as he walked outside the house and kissed his girlfriend.

"Hey birthday boy." Said Mikaela as they stopped kissing. "How does it feel to be old."

"Hey! I'm not old." Said Sam with a playful voice. "I'm just 18."

"Old." Smiled Mikaela as she kissed Sam again.

Sam kissed Mikaela and looked up when some people came into the backyard. "Lennox! Epps!" Sam said as he went to them and greeted them.

"Hey kid, how is it going?" asked Lennox as he shook Sam's hand.

"Hi Sam, I'm Sarah." Said Sarah as she shook Sam's hand.

"So you're my special guests." Smiled Sam.

"Yep." Smiled Epps.

"Well come on," said Sam as he lead his guests to the house.

oOoOoOo

After a few hours, Sam, Mikaela and the others have been talking almost about everything. "Hey mom, why is dad keeping it so long? Shouldn't he be back a long time ago?" asked Sam as he looked at the clock.

"He's coming in any moment dear." Just as Judy had said that, a car honked.

Sam stood up and walked outside. Outside, Ron stood there with a big grin on his face. "Happy birthday, Son!" he said.

Sam smiled and looked at the new Camaro he'd picked at the garage. The car had a big red bow around it. "Thanks dad." Smiled Sam as he hugged his dad and pulled the bow off the car. Without a warning, the car made a strange noise and started to transform.

Sam stepped back as he watched his new car come to life. Within a second, a familiar face looked down at Sam. "Happy. Birthday. Sam." It said with a few breaks in it.

"Bumblebee!"yelled Sam before he ran to his best friend and grabbed the yellow robot into a hug. Bumblebee hugged back with putting a hand around his charge and rubbing his back with his thump.

When Sam had let go of Bumblebee, Bumblebee looked up at something. Sam jumped a bit when he heard the trees rustling. Sam smiled when he saw Optimus and the other Autobots coming in the garden. "Happy birthday, Sam." Said Optimus as he bent down to Sam.

"Thanks." Smiled Sam as he saw in the corner of his eyes, how Bumblebee was being scowled by Ratchet for using his voice.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Said Lennox as he went to the table and grabbed some papers.

Sam looked at Lennox as Lennox handed over the papers. "Here, a present from the army."

Sam took it and looked at the papers. Sam stared at the papers as he saw what it said. Epps grinned as he saw Sam's face. "No way…."

"What is it honey?" asked Judy with a smile. Ron just grinned.

"I…I…I own Bumblebee…These papers say I own him!"

"Well, technically, you don't own him, but you own a Chevrolet Camaro 2010 concept car." Grinned Epps.

Sam looked up and looked at everyone. "You all knew, didn't you?" asked Sam as he saw everyone smiling, including his parents.

"Yes, we did, son." Said Ron with a smile. "Bumblebee needed a upgrade and well, we thought I would be a nice present to give you a Camaro 2010."

"And while we were at it, we made sure Bumblebee is 'owned' by you." Smiled Lennox.

"Thanks guys." Said Sam as he looked at everyone including the Autobots.

"Come on, let's eat!" said Ron as he slammed his arm around his son's shoulder. "I'm hungry."

Everyone laughed and the humans went eating , while the Autobots watched them and talked to each other.

oOoOoOo

Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this one shot story. I know it isn't October and all, but I've gotten this idea while thinking about TF3.


End file.
